


Stay Safe

by mskamalakhan (blxegansey)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Firsts, Lasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxegansey/pseuds/mskamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firsts and lasts for Fitzsimmons Week, day three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited this because I was busy getting ready for uni. I'll do it later.

##first words

She tried to get up as early as possible so she could get a seat in the front row of the class. Jemma thought she didn’t even need to take that class as she was already well educated on the subject, even more than half of the class. She woke Tricia up as soon as she had dressed and washed up. Her roommate mumbled something that sounded like five minutes and covered her face with her blanket. Rolling her eyes she got a few text books and some notebooks and left the room.  
Books tucked under one arm while the other was holding a cup of black coffee, she rounded the corner leading to the class spotting another early riser as soon as she entered the classroom.   
He was slumped in a chair in the first row, stifling a yawn with his hand. His clothes looked like they were picked out by a timelord. Smiling at the boy she sat two seats to his right and opened one of the books she had assigned to that day. A few lines in she noticed that he was staring at her. She r=turned her head and stared back at him.   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude,” he spoke with a Scottish accent, “It’s just that I’ve been waiting for that book for months, and Ms Greene said somebody had already checked it out.”  
“Oh, I didn’t realize that somebody was waiting for it. If it makes it any better I was going to return it this evening.”  
“Great. Finally.”  
“Sorry.” She really meant it as she had been on the receiving end of that situation. “I’m Jemma Simmons by the way.”  
“Fitz. Nice to meet you, Simmons.”

##last words

She could practically hear her heart pound in her chest, which unbelievably drowned out the noise from the shooting and the explosions. She quickened her pace as soon as she passed the corridor.  
She saw him as she went into the room, his legs sticking out from behind the desk. She couldn’t believe what her eyes saw behind the desk even though she heard everything through the comms. His face was as pale as sheet and he was pressing his chest in a futile attempt. He opened his eyes and raised his gun as he heard her approach but put it down as soon as he saw her.  
“Jemma...” his voice was barely audible.  
She kneeled besides him and took a piece of cloth out of her bag pressing it against the bullet wounds.  
“Shhh,” She whispered in his ear as she lied besides him, taking his hands. “Don’t talk too much, you’ll lose more blood.”  
“I’m dying, aren’t I? It’s really bad timing, I was really looking forward to seeing the new S.H.I.L.D. accelerator.”  
“Fitz! You’re not dying.” She felt her heart beating faster as she said those words. “The team is nearly done and we’ll get you back on the bus and- and...”  
“Jemma, I ...” his lips stayed half-open, as his hand slipped out of Jemma’s.

 

##first kiss

“Stop working yourself up, turbo.” he stopped pacing as he heard his friend walk into the room. “She’s fine, you really shouldn’t worry.”   
He knew Mack only meant to help him feel better, but there was no way he could relax when they had no idea what had happened to them.  
“It was all unusual they couldn’t just have gone dark all of a sudden unless-” He fastened his pacing and started cursing under his breath.  
“They’re working to get back in contact with the Bus.”  
“What if-” he was about to say his worst fear when he heard the roar of the Bus settling on the ground outside.

He rushed towards the garage, running through the halls and nearly knocking down one of the lab technicians.  
He didn’t wait for the door to completely slide down and jumped on it as soon as it was low enough.  
He was faced with Lance and Bobbi surprised at his appearance. She was standing behind them talking to Coulson only to turn her head in his way as he ran her towards her.  
“Leo, what are you doing?” he noticed that there were no signs of visible injuries and hugged her in a tight embrace.  
“ I was so worried.” He stepped back to look at her one more time.  
“I’m fine. I’m okay.”  
He took her face in his hand and in a bold move encouraged by his relief he gently traced his lips against her soft bottom lip.   
He pulled away suddenly only to be pulled back by Jemma as she locked him in her arms. He felt a rush of emotions as she kissed him with passion, he felt everything he had felt for her all those years and thought of every moment they had shared. He thought of all the times that he had almost lost her, of all the times they had laughed so hard in the lab, and of all the times they had finished each other’s sentences.   
She leaned into the kiss and he tangled his hands in her hair. He could feel the eyes of their teammates on them but he didn’t care as long as nobody interrupted them.

 

##last kiss

Coulson was filling them in on the buildings structure and reminding them of everything they needed to do and how important this mission was. As soon as he finished his speech with a few reassuring words he went into the cockpit to talk to May.   
Everyone settled in their seats talking in smaller groups. He moved closer to Jemma taking her hand and slowly running his thumb against her palm.  
“Be careful out there, okay?” she planted a kiss on his cheek and whispered.  
“I’m not the one who needs to be careful.” He cupped her chin in his hand. “I’m just going to disable the weapons, you’d be the one in the heat of the action.”   
He moved his head closer to hers and theirs lips pressed together. He could taste the slight vanilla flavor of her lipstick as they kissed, their hearts racing.  
They only pulled away not to make the rest of the team too uncomfortable.  
As the Bus lowered onto the ground and they all took up their weapons and gear, Fitz pulled Jemma in an embrace and kissed her lips with more passion than the last time.  
“Stay safe, Jemma.”


End file.
